Piano Lesson
by Turquoise Smoke
Summary: Alice and Jasper have the house all to themselves...and do naughty things on Edward's piano.


I cannot claim these characters-these are Stephenie Meyer's alone, and she is a genius for bringing them to us all…

-------------------------------------------------

It was one of those rare days where the house was completely quiet, free of it's inhabitants.

Well, most. All except me and Jasper.

Rosalie was out somewhere, screwing her boyfriend Emmett in public. So tacky those two, I thought.

Edward and Bella were in the meadow I think, probably trying to find a wireless connection, in vain of course. I'm glad they are taking online college courses. I like having my family all close to me.

Of course Carlisle was at work, and Esme at the town center setting up for the hospital's big banquet. If there is one thing Esme likes to do, it's decorate. She would decorate a homeless person's cardboard box, and could probably pull it off. All she'd need is some soda cans, string and some other odds and ends, and VOILA! Trashy chic.

I think she has a disease. For real. But, and I'm strong enough to admit, I have a disease too…and it centers around my credit card and anything I can buy. I mean, I know that I didn't need the oven mitt glove-thingy (I mean come on…what are WE going to cook?), but it was only $19.95, and since I called within the advertised 15 minutes, I got two for the price of one! You totally can't beat that. Whatever. Rosalie can use them to work on the cars.

Right now, I could probably find a million things to buy online and max out my credit card, but Carlisle would probably yell, and I'd rather do something a little more naughty, since my thought-hearing brother was out.

Right now, I want Jasper. No, I want to fuck Jasper. On the couch, on the kitchen table (Again, it's not like we eat there), on the bed and even on Edward's precious piano. YES! The piano! I've never had sex on it before! Well, Jasper and I have never really had sex anywhere besides our bed. This could be fun…if I could talk Jasper into it. And if we could figure out how to not think about it so Edward wouldn't find out. Hehe. That would not be so good.

Holy crap. Thinking about Jasper, his muscles and cock…and fucking on Edwards's piano…it's got my panties all wet. Damnit. I hate it when that happens. I'll have to buy some new ones. I can't bear the thought of Esme washing my cum-stained panties.

Ooooh, my mind wandered off, I wonder if Vicky's is still having their panty sale? I could get pairs in red, pink, black…ACK. Stop it Alice. Focus, focus. Jasper. Hot. Big Cock. Inside of me. On piano. Ahhhh.

I ran upstairs, dug out a dress that looked like a big movie star would wear on the red carpet and dolled myself up. The whole nine yards. When I was all done (about 2 hours later) I looked in the mirror and gave myself the once over. Okay, maybe the twice or three times over. Damn, I looked fabulous! Too bad I was about to muck it all up with sticky, hot sex sweat.

When I came down stairs, Jasper looked up at me, more perplexed than anything else.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Nooowhere," I sang. "Just over here to Edward's piano."

"Ummmm…you can't play that. You don't even know how," he smirked.

"I'm not going to play, my dear, sweet wonderful Jasper. No, you are going to play. Actually, you are going to play me…on top of it." The words dripped out of my mouth.

His eyes grew huge, and then it began. Jasper in full panic mode.

"What if we get caught?!?" Jasper shrieked. "Edward will soooooo find out! I mean, he can read our fucking minds! Damnit Alice! "

I parted the dress at its slit, giving him full view of my silky legs. I ran my fingers up the inside of my thigh where it disappeared under the dress at my crotch. I was totally ignoring his fit, hoping he would calm himself down.

As I licked my lips, I could tell he wasn't calming down. Nope, he was fighting it. Fighting the desire to come over to me and just fuck my brains out.

"Don't fight this Jasper," I said. "We have the house to ourselves. I want you inside of me."

He walked over to me, calmer now, cupped my face in his hands and gave me the most passionate kiss I could ever imagine.

"I love you more than anything, Alice," he whispered. "I will do anything you want, you know that."

He was still a little edgy about my idea, but as I ran my fingers through his hair and answered his kisses, he relaxed. I cocked my head back and let his lips travel all over my neck. Soft moans escaped my mouth as I got wetter and wetter.

Jasper pulled my bodice down with his teeth, exposing my breasts to the cool air. My nipples hardened as he enveloped them with his mouth. He gently bit and licked at them. His hand was around my waist, but I felt it begin to wander further south. He put his hand up my dress and rubbed my panty-covered pussy.

I was trembling, close to exploding all over the piano simply from Jasper's touch.

"You are so amazing," I whispered to him. He answered with a moan and more kissing.

Now he pulled my dress up around my waist, and hoisted my rear onto the piano, letting my ruffled gown feather out underneath me. He pushed me far enough up to where he could comfortably bend over to greet my wet hole with his tongue. And greet he did. Jasper licked and fucked my pussy with his tongue, and I screamed out in pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Jasper!" I screamed.

After a few minutes I pulled his face up, not wanting to come yet. I slithered down from my position, and motioned for him to get up on the piano. He followed my direction as I unbuttoned his slacks and let them fall to the floor.

I took his shirt off, my mouth leaving a trail of kisses all over his chest down to his pelvis. I took his cock in my hands and twisted one of them around it while cupping his balls in the other hand.

"Ohhhh, Alice, baby," he moaned. "Please, Alice…"

I let my tongue flick the head of his cock, just teasing him a little. After a few moments, I took his head in my mouth, letting my hands twist around the base.

Jasper's cock was very big, and I moaned as I took more and more into my mouth. Jasper's fingers were in my hair, gently pulling and pushing my head up and down over his cock. I loved to hear him moan…I knew I was pleasing him. I sucked harder, and my hands soon took my mouth's place on his cock while my tongue went to work on his balls. I gently sucked on them while I continued to move my hand up and down on his shaft.

"Alice! he yelled. "Alice, fuck me now!"

I lifted my head, my eyes met his and I crawled up onto the piano. His gaze was intense, and I knew how much he wanted to feel me. I knew how much I wanted to feel him, and the thought alone made me almost reach orgasm.

I kept his gaze as I hovered over him and sat down on his cock. The feeling made me gasp.

"Alice, fuck me. Hard," Jasper told me intensely.

And I did. I rode his cock, moving up and down, getting faster and harder with each passing second. Jasper's hands grabbed a hold of my ass and pushed me up and down even more. We were yelling each other's names over and over as we fucked.

I felt one of Jasper's hands leave my ass, and one of his fingers begin to pinch my nipple. It only caused me to scream louder and fuck harder.

"JASPER! You feel so fucking good!"

I was hot and sweaty and getting dizzy as I felt Jasper's cock go deeper inside of me. I tried to steady myself and not pass out, but it was difficult. The way our bodies moved together was perfect, dirty and all out incredible.

Soon we were both convulsing, screaming out in ultimate pleasure. As we came, I let my eyes roll back and I tightened my grip on his chest.

"Holy shit. Oh, god. Alice," Jasper panted.

I whimpered and Jasper pulled me close to him, and I felt his fingers rub my clit. He gently rubbed it between his fingers while he nibbled on my neck.

"Oh, Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," I cried out, having a small orgasm aftershock that still made my whole body tremble.

I looked into Jasper's eyes for a long time, searching them, finding the love I knew he had for me there. He wiped a small tear from the corner of my eye and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Alice, you are my world. I love you more than you will ever fully understand," he said.

"I love you too Jasper. I love you so, so much," I answered.

We held each other, lingering each other for a long while. Jasper finally broke the silence.

"So. Um, we need to figure out how NOT to think about this," he said, serious as ever.

I giggled. "That's not going to be easy. I'm sure it's all I will think about for days."

He groaned. "Yeah, until you get lost in a haze of the home shopping channel."

I playfully punched him. "Hey! Don't mess with my shopping. I don't give you crap about your war stuff."

He laughed, and hugged me tighter. "Alice, please stay with me forever," he said.

"Jasper, forever is all we have," I replied. "And I will stay with you. You never ever have to worry about that."

He helped me down from the piano, and I ran upstairs to change out of the starlet dress. When I came back downstairs I helped him clean the piano top. There was no way I would have let Esme come home and clean it. I shuddered at the thought.

A half hour later, we were snuggled up on the couch, still reveling in the afterglow of the hot piano sex. Edward and Bella burst in, clearly frustrated with their studying.

"Honestly, Bella. Please, please, can we drop that class? It's…" Edward stopped mid-sentence and looked straight at me and Jasper.

Uh-oh.

I could see the fury build in his eyes, and they became eerily black.

"What is it Edward," Bella asked, touching his shoulder. He flinched.

"You two," Edward growled. "What in the hell were you thinking, desecrating my piano like that? You didn't leave…stuff…on it, did you?"

Yup, I thought to myself. He's pissed. However, I suddenly felt a little calmer.

"STOP IT JASPER," Edward bellowed.

Obviously, Jasper's attempt at diffusing the situation didn't work on Edward. It didn't work on Bella either, as she was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"I don't…think….I'll ever listen…to my lullaby the same," she managed to get out in between laughs.

Bella was finally able to compose herself, and led a fuming Edward upstairs.

Jasper and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I wonder if Edward will ever play that piano again," I said. A thought suddenly popped into my head and I jumped up and turned on the computer. Jasper came up behind me, saw me furiously doing a shopping search on pianos, and groaned.

"Jeez, Alice. Only you could turn this into a reason to shop," he laughed.

I barely heard him though. I waved him away as I continued on my quest to find a new piano to buy.

"Hey Jasper, could you grab my credit card?"

--------------

Well, there it is. My first story. It's a one chapter short, as I'm still formulating ideas for a multi-chapter story. I thought I would get my nerves out of the way and just post something that I've been thinking about for a few days. Thanks for reading!


End file.
